(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to loudspeakers, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a low profile-pin mount-printed circuit board speaker.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 illustrates a low profile-pin mount-printed circuit board speaker according to the prior art. As illustrated, the speaker 10 has a hole 20 adjacent to the peripheral edge thereof to hold an insulative locating plate 30 by a rivet 40. Two contact pins 60 are respectively secured to the insulative locating plate 30 by two conductive plates 50 through the process of soldering. The speaker 10 further comprises location pins 70 around the peripheral edge thereof for positioning on a circuit board. However, this structure of low profile-pin mount-printed circuit board speaker is difficult to assemble because much parts are used. Because the contact pins 60 are manually soldered to the conductive plates 50, it is very difficult to connect them to the conductive plates 50 at accurate angles according to the locations of the contact holes on a circuit board to be fastened. Furthermore, the speaker 10 may be damaged easily during its installation because the insulative locating plate 30 and the conductive plates 50 are to be respectively secured to the speaker 10 through a rivet joint.